huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Foa Foa
Foa Foa was a tribe from Survivor: Samoa. Despite their many immunity wins at the beginning of the game, four mini alliances were formed. The talk of power couples and splits between men and women plagued the tribe and proved to be the source of tension at tribal council. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members *Amy, a feisty and outspoken former Scottish kissogramme. *Carrie, a travel agent who spends her spare time travelling the world. *Jacques, a disgraced Canadian figure skater after purposefully dropping his partner. *Jen, an excitable world renowned fashion blogger. *Josee, a disgraced Canadian figure skater after she was caught using performance enhancing drugs. *Preston, a professional English musician with his punk rock band. *Rory, a trained nurse who specialises in assisting comatosed patients. *Ryan, a part-time college student and part-time fitness model. *Stephanie, a part-time college student and fitness model with a temper. Tribe History The Foa Foa tribe was formed on Day 1 of Survivor: Samoa and consisted of nine castaways; Amy, Carrie, Jacques, Jen, Josee, Preston, Rory, Ryan and Stephanie. Amy and Rory at the start of the game really hit it off and quickly formed a couple that many saw as a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of relationship. Josee and Jacques also aligned into a friendship due to their shared interests in figure skating. The two pairs started to feel isolated from the rest of the tribe, who were well acquainted, and formed their own coalition. Meanwhile, within the leftovers of five, two other groups were formed. Stephanie was seen as annoying by most of the tribe, which isolated her until she, Carrie and Jen aligned.The men, Preston and Ryan, were on one side compared to the women on the other side, Jen, Stephanie and Carrie. Foa Foa won the first three immunity challenges, mainly due to their physical dominance and overall unity. When Foa Foa lost on Day 8, the nine castaways continued to exercise their allegiances to each other. From the alliance of five leftovers, the girls and boys were divided in votes. Jen, Stephanie and Carrie wanted to split up the pair of Amy and Rory by voting for Rory. The boys voted for Stephanie because they were annoyed with her abrasive personality. Amy, Rory, Jacques and Josee as the two pairs had the power and voted out Ryan. Preston, Jen, Carrie and Stephanie, feeling they would get picked off one by one if they didn't align, started to connect against the pairs. Amy and Rory, feeling that if they didn't flip would result in a deadlock, planned on turning on Jacques and Josee. Foa Foa lost the next immunity challenge. At tribal council, Jacques and Josee voted for Carrie as the pairs agreed but Amy, Rory and the group of four outcasts blindsided Josee. After Josee was voted out, Jacques was clearly upset and willing to avenge her against Amy and Rory. He approached Preston, as the only other male left on the tribe besides Rory and tried to convince him to make a stab at the girls. He agreed and they also temporarily connected with Amy and Rory to break up the group of girls. Foa Foa won the next immunity challenge but lost the following on Day 15. Galu, the winners of that challenge had to pick someone to award individual immunity to. They chose Carrie. Amy and Rory didn't agree with Jacques and Preston and approached the girls to get rid of one of the men. At tribal council, the boys voted for Stephanie as agreed but Amy and Rory convinced the girls to get rid of Preston because he had flipped from their alliance. On Day 18, the remaining eleven castaways merged into one tribe and were one step closer for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Foa Foa should be pronounced "fwah fwah", however, during the season its pronunciation had been Americanized by the cast as "Fo-ah Fo-ah." *Foa Foa is the first pre-merge tribe to have someone have individual immunity during the pre-merge. This was done by Carrie who was given the immunity by the Galu tribe. Category:Tribe Category:Samoa Tribes